


Being True:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anxiety, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Drama, Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Talking, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 17:06:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve was having doubts about Danny, But when he tells him that they could take things slow, He found the person to be with, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Being True:

*Summary: Steve was having doubts about Danny, But when he tells him that they could take things slow, He found the person to be with, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was glad that he told his partner, & lover, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams how he felt, Now they are dating, & are officially. They couldn’t be more happier, & things are going great for awhile.

 

But, He knew that things are going a little too fast. He doesn’t know how to tell his lover, & he doesn’t want to hurt his feelings. Danny sensed it anyway, & he approached him gently about it. “Steve, Are you okay, Babe ?”, The Blond asked with concern. He gave the hunky brunette his full attention.

 

“I am fine, Danno, I didn’t mean to make you worry, I was thinking that we are gonna too fast, I was hoping that we can go slow ?”, The Loudmouth Detective didn’t say a word, “Do you hate me ?”, The Former Seal asked, fearing that he was disappointing him.

 

The Shorter Man was peppering the side of the Five-O Commander’s head with kisses, & said, “No, I knew you had trust issues in your relationships, You are being true to yourself, & to us”, Danny pointed out. “I love you”, He concluded, Steve smiled, & said, “I love you too”, They shared a kiss, & planned their day.

 

The End.


End file.
